


Mess

by aestivali



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Blood Kink, Breastplay, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-25 01:17:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12519676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aestivali/pseuds/aestivali
Summary: Barbara doesn't consider the messier aspects of their work to be a downside.





	Mess

**Author's Note:**

  * For [May](https://archiveofourown.org/users/May/gifts).



"There's blood in your cleavage, baby," said Barbara, grinning.

Tabitha looked at the body on the floor, and grunted. "Son of a bitch sprayed me."

"Aww," said Barbara, slinking closer. "I think it looks good on you." She swiped a finger through the blood, then sucked it clean.

Tabitha sighed. "Don't eat the trash."

"Gotta clean you up somehow." Barbara winked, then slipped her hand into Tabitha's bra.

Tabitha pulled her closer, grabbing her ass. "I know better ways."

"Oh, yeah?" said Barbara, rubbing Tabitha's nipple.

"Yeah," she replied. "Like shower sex."

"Okay," said Barbara. "But fuck me here first."


End file.
